


Apology Not Accepted

by justshapesandporn



Category: Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justshapesandporn/pseuds/justshapesandporn
Summary: Blixer takes some revenge on Lycan.





	Apology Not Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing the world's first JS&B porn story. Really, it's more of a drabble. I wrote this up while also sitting on another, much longer fic dedicated to Blixer and Lycan. I kept their appearances relatively vague in this so that you can imagine for yourself what they look like. It's implied they are in their anthromorphic/more human forms, however. But you're free to think otherwise too.
> 
> Blixer is in his New Game form, hence why it's mentioned that he has two eyes instead of one.

  
Blixer's tongue is a sweltering heat against the slick head of Lycan's cock, wet with saliva and what Lycan knows is the result of his pent up tension; precum that wells at the slit of his tip for just a few seconds before it goes swiped away by the larger shape's tongue, smeared across the pink expanse and possibly swallowed as well. The thought leaves him to shiver violently, more so than he has already been doing.  
  
"B-Boss," He tries, wincing when he's answered with a particularly aggressive lick to his cock. "Please." Begging won't help, he's well aware of the way Blixer functions, but it can't hurt to try, can it?  
  
There's the humid huff of an exhaled breath against his body, agony against his oversensitive cock, and then Blixer's pulling away to look Lycan over with an expression of consideration. Something inside of Lycan lurches and hope begins to rise within him. He wiggles his hips excitedly, murmuring his approval as Blixer leans in close and strokes a digit across the wet tip of his arousal.  
  
"_Yes, yes, yes_-!" Lycan gasps as his boss wordlessly takes him into his mouth, an easy feat considering the existing size difference between them both. He can feel the way Blixer swirls his tongue around his dick, flattening the throbbing organ against Lycan's body with a hard press of his tongue. The stimulation borders past painful and into something conflicting; pleasure battles against a discomfort that makes him writhe where he lies against the surface of Blixer's paw, sweat collecting at his forehead and blurring his vision as it falls downwards and into his eyes. He squints, breathing coming hard as his stomach begins to twist in a way that blinds him to whatever previous discomfort might have existed.  
  
"I'm cumming-!" He gasps. Then again, much more frantically. "_I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm-.._!" He cries out, voice straining and losing volume as he arches into the other's touch and begins to lose himself to the mind numbing sensation of his boss all over him. The hot huff of his breathing, the overbearing heat of his tongue, the warm presence of his paw against his back; he's completely surrounded by Blixer.  
  
It's too much.  
  
His mouth drops open and a loud shout escapes him. The edge is just within his grasp and he can feel himself tumbling over. He flails for a moment before grabbing onto Blixer's paw, what feels like several hours worth of cum throbbing in his cock, he's so fucking ready to release, to be relieved of this high-strung tension in his body.  
  
But, as he should have predicted, Blixer does not grant him the relief he needs.  
  
"_No!_" There exists just enough air in his burning lungs to quietly gasp out the lone word and nothing more.

He instead pulls away, a wicked grin tugging at the corners of his mouth as he watches Lycan scramble to follow his mouth, only to be stopped by a digit of his large paw pressing into his hip and pinning him down. There's no wane to his smugness, but there does come a flush to Blixer's face when he notices Lycan's hips thrusting up against the air in a desperate attempt to yet cum. It fails, of course, and he collapses onto the surface beneath him and pants loudly, groaning as his cock jerks a few times with the throbs of a phantom orgasm. He leaks precum much more heavily, but still he's left unsatisfied.

"You look ridiculous." Blixer comments, his sharp toothed grin growing at the glare Lycan shoots his way. Of course, he doesn't stay angry and resorts back to his desperately needy persona.

"Boss..." He whines, throwing a hand over his face. "I'm _sorry_, okay?"

Blixer huffs out a quiet laugh, fully aware of the way the gentle puff of air makes Lycan twitch as it brushes against his cock. 

"No you're not." He comes closer now, his words heavy on the smaller shape's visibly pulsing erection, who grits out a sharp cuss at the sensation. "You're just sorry that I'm doing the same to you now."

"No, I'm really sorry!"

He rolls his eyes.

"Are you sorry enough to avoid making me cum seven fucking times in a row next time we have sex?" He's unimpressed with Lycan's pathetic display, knowing fully well that he speaks only out of a desperate need to cum rather than a lesson learned well.

Sure enough, he's met with a reluctant silence.

"Yeah. I thought so."

He leans in, running his tongue against the length of Lycan's cock.

He's not paying it any attention and he sure as hell isn't going to let Lycan know, but between his legs, he can feel himself burning with an intense wetness at the agonized expression and heavy breathing coming from Lycan as he's forced through another heavy onslaught of licking.

He's feeling the effects of his torture on Lycan too, if not in a different way. 

Maybe afterwards he'll force Lycan to fuck him with his already spent cock. Degrade him if he can't properly meet his demands.

For different reasons each, both Lycan and Blixer exhale sharply.


End file.
